dogs and flames
by chidori-dragon
Summary: Humor with a bit of drama for the ultimate story of two worlds colliding, The yu yu team meets a firey half demon! and friends ... Chapter 2 up XD i'll update this one soon!
1. Chapter 1

Dogs and flames

Back on his home planet hiei looks around for a house that resembled the one in his night mares knowing it was up on this floating island… where he found that house he would find his sister. "it has to be here some where..." hiei mutters as he walks down a back ally. He stops and takes cover as a beautiful girl walked in to the ally. She had blue hair and red eyes that resembled his own. He notice that she stopped to feed a hungry cat the hissed at her to go away. She just laughed and left some milk and meat on a paper plate … the cat leaped out and ate the food faster that hiei could blink!

Suddenly a bolt of lightning comes down near the cat then hiei makes a portal show and goes through …he comes out at kurama's place.

"hi hiei your just in time to join me for dinner…" kurama replies.

"hn" hiei remarks a he sits at the table.

"we'll eat and maybe talk?"

Kurama raises his brow "that's a new one…"

"well if you think is just isn't me to speak my mind then I won't talk!"

"that's not what I said!.. I want you to talk to me…"

"then don't question me…"

They eat supper as hiei tells kurama what he did while he was gone…

After that they were about to go lay down to sleep when some type of portal opened into kurama's front room. A group of 6 rush through and run out of the room. Hiei and kurama run after them almost knocking over yusuke and kuwabara "hey watch where your going!" yusuke says as they start to run beside the two.

"is there a reason to running …shrimp?" kuwabara asks.

"none of your business right now if you want to know… follow"

They ran to a clearing in a near by forest and hiei stopped suddenly the others skidded to a stop.

"what the..! Hiei why in the world did you stop?" yusuke asks.

"shut up…" hiei replies tensing as if he was about to be attacked the others sensed it and looked around.

SUDDENLY! A half demon shoots into the air! He has dog ears and long finger nails. His hair was long and silver. His clothes were big and baggy. He could run fast though. He attack hiei with his huge sword. He doesn't even touch hiei because in the distance you here "SIT BOY!" from a female companion.

"I'm sorry for the attack…" a teenaged girl steps out from the shadows to stand beside the one that attacked them…his face in a mud puddle.

"HEY! What was that for kagome?" hiei's attack sits up and wipes mud off of his face.

"Serves you right … these people were out for a walk and you gone and attacked them…" kagome looks to the spiky haired 'boy' that stood in front of her . He had a impatient look on his face as if to say they were idiots…

"oh…um …sorry that we haven't introduced our selves correctly…" kagome hastily says looking to the rest of this 'boys' crew…

"hn" came a reply to what she said

Kurama steps up to greet their attackers "hi I'm kurama this is hiei , yusuke, kuwabara, and that little blue thing on top of yusuke's head is puu… if it's not rude of me to ask why did you come here?"

"ok umm… first let me introduce all in our group… we have your attacker … inu yasha, that is miroku ,a perverted monk, sango ,a demon slayer, and kilala ,her demon friend, and last but not least shippo ,umm…shippo uses fox fire… that's all of us…"kagome thinks "opps wait …my name is kagome."

"Well … that was to much talking …" yusuke gets up and stretches "I only want to know why you are here too…"

"we don't know why we are here so butt out punk…"inu yasha starts up on yusuke and yusuke gladly punches him in the face.

"you should watch your mouth …" yusuke replies then hiei punches yusuke "yusuke shut up their new here…"

Kuwabara chimes in "Do my eye deceive me or is their a beautiful girl standing with them?" kuwabara stares at sango with sparkly eyes and kilala watches him warily as does miroku…

"I'm tired kagome I need some sleep" shippo tugs on kagome's short skirt.

"Ok shippo we'll camp here tonight…" kagome pulls out some blankets she had in her back pack and started to make a bed area for 6 to sleep. "I'm tired my self…" kagome snuggles into on of the blankets and goes to sleep…

the next mourning

Hiei had been on guard duty for the night and had tended to the fire … inu yasha was the first to wake "hey hiei do you know where the nearest river is?" "no" came reply.

"Ok… do you know were there is some where I came go to the bathroom?" hiei points to a blue thing about three yards away … "that is called a out house the smell is foul but it's were you need to go …"

"ewww"

Kagome comes out to see inu yasha talking to hiei then sprinting off to an old out house. "ok I'll just follow inu yasha "she told hiei.

"Don't there is a nicer one a little ways down that way…" hiei pointed to a house down in the woods "inu yasha asked me where the nearest is but never ask for the cleanest and that is my boyfriend's home so we can all meet there it's about a good 5 miles away…"

"hiei that was the worst experience of my life!" inu yasha comes back with toilet paper stuck to his foot. Kagome laughs.

In a little while everyone was up and ready to go … kurama and yusuke went to kurama's house to cook breakfast awhile as the others run down to the house leaded by hiei.

They all eat and take a potty break then take of to find the 'demonic power' that miroku and kagome had felt after they came through the portal.

Later on they had walked into town where yusuke lived… they stopped at a parlor that only served ice cream and root beer floats "I don't think I should have this…."hiei proclaims as they enter the parlor

"why not hiei ice cream is the best thing to ever happened to any one… what are you? Chicken?" inu yasha smirks as he knows hiei Is competitive and doesn't like to be called a chicken .

"your on half- demon…" hiei smirks " this is a battle between full demon and half demon…"

Inu yasha blinks but say to the waiter "bring us 6 large bowls of ice cream each for the two of us and you came take everyone else's orders. The waiter does so and brings out all their ice cream ((er sweet snow considering hiei's logic no offence to him…))

"let the eating of begin! First to eat all their ice-cream the winner!" the waiter yells.

"go!" hiei and inu yasha eat the ice cream in record time but hiei …is just a bit faster wins… "I am the queen!" hiei says triumphantly.

"oh no..." yusuke and kurama say at the same time..."hiei's sugar high again..."

"why does he get like this?"

"because he's stupid at times... inu yasha can you ask kagome for a blanket?

"sure" inuyasha runs out to kagome and get a blanket and hten finds rope too and takes it in for back up.

"here, you can get closer with the blanket than me..." inuyahsa hands it to 'king karama' as hiei had put it.

"here my queen have your cloak..." karama wraps the blanket around hiei... and hiei hugs and ...KISSES kurama!

"thank you dear..."

inuyahsa walks by throwing the end of the rope to hiei who took a hold of the rope "what do i do with this?"

"just hold it tightly and don't let go..." inuyasha takes of and wraps hiei up in no time...

"LET ME GO! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" hiei wiggles about, "KING MY DEAR UNWRAP ME !" there is no reply from kurama as he is half tied to hiei ...

well that's the first chapter in this adventure ... please coem back and read the next chapeter in about 1 week...


	2. Chapter 2

Chidori: I am so sorry for not typing I know I don't have many reviews.. Of course. If I don't write you can't review right?.. Heh.. --

Hiei: "what are you up to?…

Chidori: you'll see…

Chapter 2

After the ordeal at the ice cream shop.. They let Hiei wear off his sugar high… by making him work…

Yusuke laughs "come on Hiei..you can throw that..I've seen you do it before…" Hiei is trying but failing at pick up a large boulder that he had throw across the yard only the day before… "I-I can.." ((ok… I know way out of character but humor me))

"aww the poor weakling.." kuwabara pushes Hiei over and manages to get the boulder two inchs off the ground but drops it on his fingers… "OWWWW OW OW OW OW OW OWWWWW! ;-; ''

"Aww poor baby…"

"Shut up yusuke… Lemme see you move it…" yusuke obliges and throws the boulder three yards away kuwabara's jaw dropped and kurama laughed… Hiei can beat that easy… Just not in his currant stat…

"ZZzzZZzzZZzz" Hiei is snoring

"Look at that… he's sleeping" kurama smiles… Hiei snores on through almost 5 hours then finally wakes looking around him disoriented

"where am I?…"

"we are at Genkai's castle…"

"hn…"

"come on.. They have dinner on the table…" kurama stands and Hiei does the same and they both walk to the dinning room… yusuke notices them first…

"hey lookie here.. Sleeping Beauty is awake…"

"shut up before I cut your head off…" Hiei growls grumpily…

"aww.. Do you need a diaper change?.. No that's koenma…"

koenma speaks up "That's hardly what you want to say when you have a new and…un usual demon to capture and kill…"

Inuyasha growls "naraku…"

Koenma is startled and nods "yes.. How did you know?…"

"I've been chasing him for along while…"

"good then you can help.. " koenma disappears…

Yusuke sighs " great.. Now we have to go chasing an aceniet demon…


End file.
